These Photographs
by justagirl8225
Summary: Set of eleven unrelated drabbles using the prompt word photograph. Various characters and pairings, but Lita-centric.


Disclaimer: I don't own a person, place or thing that you may recognize.

Notes: series of unrelated drabbles written originally at the lita_fics community on livejournal. Pairing/characters/rating vary from drabble to drabble. Given the right amount of incentive and if asked nicely, I might consider expanding on a drabble. Just let me know.

**~*~**

Title: Seriously  
Pairing: Lita/Randy, Edge & Hunter also appearing  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 101  
Notes: Nothing else that I can think of. I don't own them, I borrow them.

He knew that eventually one of his friends would find it …

"Dude, are you serious?" Adam Copeland asked first, the innocent photograph in his hand.

"She wanted to go," he said as if that explained everything.

Hunter smirked, "I knew you were whipped, but I didn't know you were that whipped."

Randy Orton simply shrugged, "it was something that Lita wanted to do, so we did. I don't see the big deal about wearing Mickey Mouse ears."

Lita arched an eyebrow at the two blondes, "and how quickly you've both forgotten about the numerous trips on It's A Small World."

**~*~**

Title: How Embarrasing  
Author: Kori  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Rating: G  
Characters: Lita, Trish, Victoria & A.J Styles  
Word Count: 87  
Notes: None, just making Lita & A.J siblings

He loved his sister, he really did … but, on days like today…

"Aww," Trish Stratus cooed and then passed the photograph on, "you were such a cute baby."

"You had such adorable cheeks!" Victoria agreed, "I could just eat you up."

A.J simply scowled further, a glare sent to his sister, "I'll get you back for this Lita, just you wait."

Lita smiled sweetly, that sweetness melting away to wickedness; "just wait until I break out the rest of the photographs, Allen. I have albums full."

**~*~**

Title: Unforgettable  
Author: Kori  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Characters: Lita, Edge, Tomko, Punk, Jeff Hardy & A.J Styles  
Word Count: 101  
Rating: G

Tyson looked positively mortified, "I can't believe you kept that."

A.J Styles smirked and passed the picture on, "I can't believe you agreed to that."

C.M Punk laughed heartily, still laughing as he passed the picture on.

Jeff Hardy whistled, "Never knew you could pull of that kind of make up, Goat Boy."

Lita patted the bald wrestler on the shoulder, "there, there … if it makes you feel any better, I've got the whole set of photographs from that trip. And your dare wasn't anywhere near as bad as some."

Adam grumbled, "We really don't need to relive that, thanks."

**~*~**

Title: Things Change  
Author: Kori  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Pairing: Lita/Dean Winchester  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 101

"You look so innocent here," Lita managed between giggles, "are you sure that's really you?"

"Yes I'm sure that's really me," Dean snatched the photograph back from her, "see? There's my chubby brother."

Lita rolled her eyes, "now be nice, Sammy's coming over to help us paint."

Dean carefully put the photograph back in the album sleeve, "I know he is," a pause, "but he won't be here for another hour and I missed you."

"We still have a lot of work to do," Lita began weakly, "Dean, I'm serious."

"So am I," was all he said before kissing her soundly.

**~*~**

Title: Evidence  
Author: Kori  
Disclaimer: I own not  
Characters: Lita, Jeff Hardy, Triple H  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 101

Jeff Hardy grinned widely as he set the photograph down, "and he said he'd never do it."

Lita smirked, "well he can't say that now, can he? We have the proof right here."

The subject of their conversation was passed out on the couch; Hunter's fingernails neon pink, his toenails rainbow coloured, bright red lipstick, blue eyeshadow …

"And you don't think I went overboard on the blush?"

"Nah, I think you did just enough." Jeff snapped one more picture, "We should probably put some distance between us and the couch…"

Lita nodded her agreement, "and plant the evidence somewhere else."

**~*~**

Title: Captured Memory  
Author: Kori  
Disclaimer: I own not  
Rating: G  
Characters: Lita, Undisclosed Male (here I go again, lol)  
Word Count: 100

It wasn't even one of their better moments, but this one photograph captured everything about them.

Their imperfections, both together and apart, all captured in one rectangular shape measuring 4 x 6 … their relationship destroyed, unlike this creased photograph.

Sometimes Lita wonders why she keeps a reminder and sometimes she wonders why she doesn't just call him.

Then she realizes, some things are better left untouched and unspoken, left the way she wants to remember instead of how things actually were.

Some things are better left as a memory, confined to a rectangular shape, with one corner nearly torn.

**~*~**

Title: Quirks  
Author: Kori  
Disclaimer: I own not  
Rating: G  
Characters: Lita/Undisclosed Male (though could be Punk or RVD or Raven if you'd like)  
Word Count: 101

She didn't ask when she saw the photograph of her holding the women's title and he didn't ask when he saw the photograph of him holding the ECW title.

She didn't ask when she saw the photograph of her open locker and he didn't ask when he saw the photograph of his wrestling boots.

She didn't ask when she saw the close-up of the back of her left hand and he didn't ask when he saw the close-up of his smile.

Later on, after the wedding, their friends didn't ask why they chose to frame a picture of their joined hands.

**~*~**

Title: Surprises  
Author: Kori  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Lita/Dean Winchester  
Word Count: 101

Before he went on one of his trips, she'd taken a picture of him brushing his teeth in the morning and another at night. She'd also taken one of him sleeping, watching television and eating, though she hadn't told him about those particular shots.

Lita never would have suspected to find similar photographs of herself when she picked up the film from the store. Except the teeth brushing ones because they'd taken those together of course…

"Dean Winchester you are just full of surprises," she smiled and set the pictures back in the envelope, then grabbed her phone to call him.

**~*~**

Title: Memory Book  
Author: Kori  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Rating: G  
Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus  
Word Count: 101

The weekend after the RAW Anniversary show, she and Trish had hosted a party and they'd invited practically everyone … and had a very packed house.

Each guest had been given a disposable camera upon arriving and they were instructed to use all 27 of the designated shots; and of course to leave the camera behind once the party was over … or mail it to one of them within a week.

It had been costly to develop the photographs and even more to make the book, but it was worth it in the end for page after page of memories.

**~*~**

Title: I Know  
Author: Kori  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: G  
Characters: Lita/John Morrision (friendship), Shawn Michaels mentioned  
Summary: She understood  
Word Count: 101

"You risk ruining your reputation."

John Morrison turned from his open locker and then arched an eyebrow, "when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Lita replied, "I got held up by Shawn, as usual."

"How do I risk…"

She nodded to the locker, "all of those pictures and none of you in sight."

He eyed the travelling collage as he replied, "people can think what they want. I know who I really am and that's all that matters, you know?"

Lita made her way over, then slipped her hand in his, "I know John. Trust me, I know."

**~*~**

Title: Interesting Mix  
Author: Kori  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
Rating: G  
Characters: Lita, Shane McMahon, RVD & Shawn Michaels  
Word Count: 101

Lita really didn't know why they had decided to use one of those photo booths at the mall. But, then again, she wasn't sure how she'd ended up with this particular group.

Shane, of course, had looked perfectly dignified; he was a McMahon after all.

Rob had crossed his eyes when the flash had gone off and she'd done the same.

Shawn had put his arm around her; their heads resting together as they'd faced the camera.

For the final photograph, they'd all crammed into the booth and barely fit.

It had been an interesting road trip, to say the least.


End file.
